To The Breaking Point
by Rocket MS17
Summary: What if Bella really hadn't been jumping off that cliff simply for fun? BellaxJacob onesided, BellaxEdward. Oneshot.


I think this'll just be a one shot. I dunno.

I dun own anything in this one.

* * *

I was at the end of my rope.

The rain pelted hard around me, as I stared at the cliff and looked at the murky, black depths below me.

I was always a danger magnet. I'd been told by everyone I'd known: Jake, Alice, Edward, all of them.

I only wondered if I could attract danger when I wanted it to come to me.

I inhaled the frosty air, the rain falling harder and harder around me. I turned around, taking a few steps back to my truck. I couldn't do it. I was too much of a coward.

As I neared my truck, I looked over my shoulder, at the cliff. It looked so…So promising…

I swallowed, and turned, galloping towards the edge. I begged that I wouldn't fall, begged that my clumsy legs could at least carry me to my-final-destination.

I closed my eyes as I ran those last few strides, my breath becoming faster and shallower.

And then suddenly, the ground was no long beneath me.

I was falling through the air, my heart pumping faster then I'd ever felt it before, adrenaline spiking through my veins.

And then, just as fast as it started, it was over. I hit the water with a loud, painful cracking sound, sinking deep into its icy black depths. I felt the waves sloshing back and forth, the powerful turmoil of the waters imitation the turmoil inside of me.

And then suddenly, I heard his voice. I forced my eyes open, looking at his perfect face, his velvety smooth voice holding hints of panic.

"Come on Bella, fight it!" he gasped at me.

I reached out a hand to touch his cold, marble face, the perfect hallucination my mind had conjured. Instead of touching it, a wave swept me farther away from him.

"Please, Bella. Please, don't do this! Oh Bella, Bella, Bella!" my hallucination pleaded with me. Although I knew Edward would never cry for me or feel for me again, my hallucination sounded on the brink of tears.

I felt the waves continue to pull at me, the lightheadedness starting to drag me into sleep. My hallucination continued to try and persuade me to not give up.

"Please, Bella, please, don't do this! Please Bella, don't!" he shouted through the murky black water.

I reached out to him, trying to say I'd see him again. But it came out garbled, as the water filled my open mouth.

And suddenly, it all went black.

--

I woke up to the to-familiar steady beeping of a heart monitor. Still groggy and unable to open my eyes, most likely due to painkillers, I tried to go back to sleep, only to be interrupted by two voices.

"Look, mongrel, all I want to do is-" the velvety voice was all too familiar, and I felt the monitor speed up with my heart.

"To help her?" this voice was deep and angry-Jacob's. "To help her? Hah! Look at her! She's barely alive, and it's because of you! Do you have any idea how bad it was when you left her! She was barely human, she couldn't eat, she screamed in her sleep! Look at what you've done to her, bloodsucker!" the last sentence was said in a roar.

There was several moments of silence, and then Edward replied, so quiet I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"I left for good reason, mutt." His velvety voice was in pain.

"For good reason? What justification do you have for doing this to her, you sonuva bitch! Look what happened to her! Because of you!" Jacob's voice was wild with rage.

Edward started again. "I didn't mean for-" but he was cut off by something large and breakable being thrown at a wall with a lot of force.

"Leave, damnit!" Jacob's words were so wild and feral, I flinched.

There was a pregnant silence, and then the sound of a slamming door.

Another silence followed, before Jacob padded over to my bed and took my hand. "Bella," he said softly. "Bella, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes, nodding. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Jacob misinterpreted the cause of my sadness, reassuring me.

"Oh Bella, it's okay, you'll be fine. Oh Bella, its fine," he soothed in his deep, voice.

I couldn't tell Jake why I was depressed.

I couldn't tell Jake I still loved _him_.

--

Four Months Later

--

Ever since the accident, my days had become almost bearable. Every waking moment was filled with something-physical therapy, Jake, school work, school lessons, cooking, and other things. I managed to push _him_ to the back of my mind, a place where he might not bother me as much.

It was by this point I realized I'd never truly be able to stop loving him. The hole in my chest was still there, still bigger then ever.

Until today, I'd been able to hide it. I'd been able to cover it up with other things, so the hole didn't hurt so much. But today, for the first time in four months, I had nothing to do. So I got in my car and just drove, trying to familiarize myself again with the roads of Forks. I kept on driving and driving until, instinctively, I found myself turning a now overgrown bend to a white, large house.

Unlike last time I when I was here, I didn't feel scarred. I got out of my car and took a few steps forward, before collapsing onto the dew-covered overgrown grass, staring at the clouds through the canopy of trees, watching the clouds move.

I don't know how much time had passed, but suddenly I became painfully aware that I wasn't alone. I sat up, wincing at pain that still existed from the accident. Several yards away, hidden in the forest, was _him_. His face was everything I remembered it to me: smooth, like marble, and perfect. I could tell, even from this distance, there was pain in his eyes, and it was taking all of his self control to stay where he was, and to not come and grab me in his arms.

When I met his gaze, he looked down, and instantly disappeared into the forest. I stood up on my wobbly legs, groaning as I realized I'd been lying in that position for much longer then I'd thought.

I walked towards the forest. Stepping through branches until I was exactly where he was standing, I called out quietly.

"Edward?"

He was with me in a second, standing several feet away from me, tense, as if I was surrounded by some invisible force field.

We stood like that for several minutes that seemed to stretch for long hours, before I allowed myself to cautiously step forwards.

When he didn't try to step back, I quickly covered the remaining ground between us, until we were standing several inches apart. He stared down at me, soft golden eyes full of pain.

He reached out a hand, as if unsure of what he was doing. He quietly took my face in his hand, holding it for just a second before dropping his hand and turning to leave.

"Edward—wait!" I said, grabbing his cold, marble arm.

He froze, and he turned around, gently removing my hand from his arm.

I took a step closer, and stood like that for a couple minutes, before I threw my arms around his neck and, suddenly, four months of tears rushed to my eyes. I buried myself in his chest, sobbing, and speaking incomprehensively and fast, too fast for even me to know what I was saying, as I tried to choke out my sobs while remembering to breathe.

He wrapped his arms around me, and held me close through the entire escapade. When my harsh, wild sobs calmed into regular crying, he picked me up in his arms and whispered in my ear words I knew were meant only for me.

"I missed you, Bella. And I'm never leaving you again."


End file.
